


get scared ☹

by papi_chulo



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Murder, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papi_chulo/pseuds/papi_chulo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"drown me now, through the fire and the smoke you can breathe me."</p><p>Calypso Gold was, to put it simply, your average teenager, aside from her unusual name. She had good grades, she was popular, she played for the school's basketball team and she was obsessed with video games. If a new game came out, she'd know about it and she would've played it within a week of it coming out. </p><p>That's why a certain creepypasta took a liking to her. She'd heard of creepypasta's before, people never stopped talking about them but she definitely didn't think they truly exists. So when BEN Drowned jumped out of her TV as she settled down for a night of hardcore gaming, it's safe to say she was more than a little surprised.</p><p>"i'm not giving up"</p><p>*   *   *</p><p>will contain strong language, mild sexual themes, violence and adult humor.</p><p>inspired by 'drown' by get scared.</p><p>none of the creepypastas in this story belong to me, they all belong to the people who wrote their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Cal, shoot!" Emily shouted from the other end of the court as Calypso jumped up and dunked the ball into the net, a chorus of cheers coming from the rest of her team behind her.

The brown-eyed girl landed back on the floor, bending her knees when she did before high-fiving Hazel who stood next to her.

"Good practice this week girls, ready for the big game next week?" The coach asked as the girls of the Oasis Secondary School girls basketball team sat in a circle around her for the last 5 minutes of the night's practice.

"Obviously, I live for kicking St.Bernadette's ass." Calypso scoffed, the rest of the team laughing at her comment.

"Don't talk bad about your opponent until you beat them, Cal, or you'll look stupid when they beat you." The coach, Mrs. Cooper, warned, her black hair falling out of the loose ponytail that it had been pulled back into.

"Whatever, their team's shit anyway. How would they beat us?" Cal ran a hand through her hair that was so light it appeared white.

"Being so narcissistic will only bring you bad luck." One of the substitute players, Destiny, spoke up from the bench.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" Calypso took a step towards the girl.

Mrs. Cooper quickly stepped between the two girls, "That's enough Calypso, I've been speaking with Miss. Boomer and if we get another complaint about you bullying students or getting into fights then you won't be on the team until next season and watch your damn language when you're in my class."

"Oh piss off." Calypso scoffed once again before picking up her duffle bag and storming out of the room, Emily, Hazel and everyone other than Destiny and Mrs. Cooper following after her.

Mrs. Cooper sat down beside Destiny and put an arm around her shoulders, "Don't listen to a word that girl says. It's all rubbish, she's got the biggest ego I've ever seen."

Destiny laughed slightly before picking up her bag and leaving the room.

* * *

 

Calypso slammed the door behind her as she stepped into her house.

"I'm home!" She yelled as she kicked off her trainers and walked into the kitchen where her mum was cooking.

"How was practice?" Calypso's mum asked.

"Good." Calypso replied, "I'm going upstairs to study, alright?"

Her mum nodded in repsonse. 

She jogged up the stairs and walked into her room, dropping her purple hoodie on the floor along with the 'Hoods Up' duffle bag she was carrying before taking a seat on her bed.

She wasn't going to study and her mum new that. When she came upstairs as soon as she came home that meant that she was going to be playing video games all night long and she'd be skipping school the next morning.

The short girl changed out of her sweaty basketball uniform and into a dark grey Iron Maiden t-shirt and a pair of black joggers before pulling two large boxes out from under her bed.

She opened both the boxes and sighed, each box had at least a hundred games and it took her around an hour to decide which one she's going to dedicate her night to. 

After half an hour of searching through the boxes she came across an N64 cartridge that hadn't been touched since she was thirteen years old. She pulled it out of the box and smiled.

It was Majora's Mask. She hadn't touched it since she'd first read the BEN Drowned creepy pasta. Not a lot scared Calypso but that story had frightened her a little bit, so she put the game at the bottom of the box and swore she'd never played it again.

Now she realised how damn stupid she was being by letting a made up story scare her and decided to play it again. She smirked and moved the newer consoles out of the way and had to get under her bed to find the old N64 console.

When she found it she rolled over out from under the bed and pulled the console with her. She blew the dust off from the top of it and sneezed as it all floated around the room. 

Calypso opened the window on the other side of the room before sitting down to plug the console into her TV. After untangling all the wires she managed to pull out the ones that connected her PS4 to the TV and hooked up the N64 cables.

The blonde girl pulled out a tub of sour watermelon sweets before turning on the TV and the console and inserting the cartridge. She turned her phone onto silent and threw it onto her bed before settling down for a night of gaming.

* * *

 

Calypso had been playing for a few hours and at this point one of the legs on her jogging bottoms had rolled up, her hair was pulled up into a half-assed ponytail with bits of hair falling out of it all over the place and her grip on the controller started to fail as her hands had started to sweat.

For the first time in years she was considering taking a break in her gaming night to recover when a head popped out from her TV. Every muscle in her body tensed, her eyes widened and she held her breath as the head turned into a whole body, a boy around her own age standing in her room dressed as link.

"Too much gaming is bad for you, you know?" The boy spoke up.

"Clearly, I'm hallucinating try-hard Link fanboys." Calypso sighed, set the controller down on the floor and stood up.

"You're not hallucinating, it's me, BEN Drowned, hottest creepypasta out there. The one you were so freaked out about when you were thirteen." The boy waved his hand in the air, his blonde hair moving so pointy ears poked out in front of his green hat.

"I knew I shouldn't buy sweets from the damn pound shop, that's dodgy as f*ck, there's probably LSD in those sweets." Cal groaned and held a fist against her forehead, her other hand resting on her hip.

"No I'm really here, what more proof do you want, like want me to touch your boobs? 'Cause I gladly will." BEN reached his hands out but Calypso slapped them away quickly.

"Dude no! Jesus, I believe you. What the fuck are you doing in my room?" The brown-eyed girl yelled.

"Whoa, calm down, what's wrong with just showing up in a pretty girl's room?" BEN shrugged, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh well, excuse me for asking why a fictional character just decides to jump out of my TV." Calypso retorted.

"Think yourself lucky, I could've jumped out of your laptop last night when you were watching lesbian porn." BEN snorted.

"Dude! It's none of your damn business what porn I like, you probably watch hentai and jack off in your damn Link cosplay." The hair tie in Calypso's hair finally snapped because of how thick her hair was.

"Some people have fetishes worse than this!" BEN argued, his voice getting higher.

"Calypso, sweety, have you got someone up there?" Calypso's mother yelled from downstairs.

"No, mum, it's just me, I'm playing a game!" Cal yelled back.

"Could you just hop back into the TV and be on your merry way please, it's like ten at night now and I want to have a shower?" Calypso sighed and sat back down on her bed.

"You know, most people aren't this calm when I come out of their electronics, I'm kinda worried about your mental health. Oh well, go have your shower, I'll just let myself out when I'm ready." BEN smiled and took a seat on the bed beside Cal.

"Fine, but I don't want some weird ass fucking elf perving on me as I shower." Calypso groaned and walked into the en suite bathroom, making sure she locked the door behind her.


	2. or am i just lost in a thousand waves deep in the ocean? | chapter 2

CALYPSO'S POV

I groaned as she rolled over in bed. I'd finally fallen asleep at around five in the morning. When I got out of the shower last night and saw BEN had left, I turned the TV off and unplugged the N64 console from the TV, hoping I'd never have to see that guy again.

I still wasn't completely sure that it had actually happened; I had probably been hallucinating or just day dreaming. But the fact that her mum had asked if she had someone up there did put I slightly on edge. Had her mum heard someone else's voice, or just heard me talking to herself?

"You really shouldn't skip school as often as you do, 70% attendance is awful." BEN sighed from where he was sat on my bed.

"I know." I moaned before sitting up quickly and looking to my left.

"What the f*ck are you doing in my room and how did you get here? I turned the damn TV off." I yelled and got up of the bed.

"Your friend Emily rang you so I took the opportunity to come through your phone. I figured I should come wake you up as it's twelve o'clock." BEN shrugged and gestured to the clock on my bedside table.

"Jesus Christ." I mumbled, "Can't you bug someone else?" 

"I tend to only stalk beautiful girls like yourself." BEN shrugged again before re-adjusting his hat on his head.

"Oh my God, can you just talk normally for one second?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah sure, but first, you need to take your chill pills." BEN chuckled at himself.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before saying, "Right, come downstairs then so I can eat." 

"House tour!" BEN cheered before getting off the bed and following I downstairs.

 

* * *

 

"So, do other creepypastas actually exist then?" I asked as I swallowed a mouthful of the pancakes I'd made.

"Yeah, of course. There's all of us in Slenderman's mansion and then a few others." BEN smirked.

"What others?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You know that one story 'The Holders'" BEN leaned over the table.

"The one about 500-odd items that would cause the end of the world if they get brought together?" I furrowed my brows. 

"Yeah that one. Well it's true, we have 6 of the holders in Slenderman's mansion and someone's out there looking for them." 

"Really?" I gasped.

"Yep." 

"Damn, so someone's trying to bring them together?" I ran a hand through her hair.

BEN opened his mouth to reply but he was cut off by the sound of a door opening down the hall.

"Sh*t, turn your phone on." BEN whispered.

I turned my phone on and typed in my password. I looked behind me to see my mum walking into the kitchen. MY mum put the groceries on the counter in front of me, causing me to turn around to see that BEN had disappeared.

"Why is the background on your phone some weird devil elf?" Her mum asked, frowning at my phone.

"Huh?" I frowned, looking down at my phone to see that her background had turned from a picture of me and my basketball team to a picture of BEN.

"Oh, I thought it looked kinda cool I guess." I laughed nervously.

"Are you okay? You're acting strange." My mum put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine mum, I'm gonna take this upstairs." She picked up her plate.

"Okay, by the way me and your dad have to go for a week for a business trip. Do you want to stay with your Nan or will you be okay on your own?" My mum smiled, her warm brown eyes twinkling as she did.

"I'll be fine here. I'll go visit Nan though sometime. When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. I know I should've told you sooner but everything's been so hectic with your aunt and her ex-husband, I completely forgot." My mum apologised.

"Yeah, it's alright, I understand. I'll be upstairs okay." I smiled and hurried up the stairs before my mum could stop her again.

I closed the door to my room behind me and put my phone on her bed and the plate on my desk. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind her.

"Finally, I thought she'd never leave." I jumped around and sighed.

"Would you stop that?!" I whisper-yelled so her mum wouldn't hear her and think she was talking to herself.

"Life is like a game of 20 questions with you, is it my turn to ask a question now?" BEN chuckled and sat down on I's bed.

"Fine, you wanna ask me questions, go ahead." I smirked smugly.

"That's the spirit." BEN cheered, "Are you a virgin?"

"Slow down mate, I like it when guys take me to dinner first." I laughed from where she was sat in the black office chair.

"No seriously, are you a virgin?" BEN winked.

"In all seriousness, I'm not. I was fourteen." I told him, "Are you? I mean, you're a f*cking elf, do you even have a d*ck?" 

"Of course I've got a d*ck, wanna see?" BEN gestured to his crotch.

"I'm really fine without seeing it to be quite honest." I cringed.

"But no, I'm not a virgin." BEN's face turned serious now.

"Weren't you like 10 when you died though?" I frowned.

"I was 12 actually and we don't all become sexually f*cking abstinent when die." BEN replied.

"Well, clearly you went to hell. So, you had like, ghosty sex?" I giggled, I actually f*cking giggled.

"Wow, ghosty sex?" BEN raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"Yes, ghosty sex." I retorted

"Well, yeah, it's the same as you do it." BEN shrugged.

"How do you know it's the same? I could use handcuffs and whips for all you know." I snickered.

"I've been watching you for like three years and I've seen you naked about a thousand times, I'd know if you were a 50 shades fanatic." BEN chuckled.

"Yeah, true." I nodded before gasping, "You've seen me naked? What the hell dude, that's so wrong!" 

"You know, I really didn't expect you to have your nipples pierced though." BEN laughed as I reached out to slap him.

I was about to argue back when my mum yelled up the stairs again, "Calypso, have you got a boy up there, I heard someone laugh!" 

"Does she do that often, it's really annoying?" BEN frowned.

"No, it's just me!" I yelled back.

I walked over and sat down on the bed beside BEN, "So, you clearly want something from me seeing as you didn't kill me." 

"Not really, I try not to kill angels." BEN smirked.

"Okay, first of all, stop being so damn flirty all the time and secondly, that was smooth as f*ck." I laughed.

"I try." He shrugged.

"Can I tell someone about you?" I spoke up suddenly after a short moment of silence.

"Um, sure, as long as they don't go running down the street screaming because if they tell one person that they saw some dead kid dressed up as Link they'll get committed." BEN led down on my bed.

"True." I chuckled, "Emily won't, she's pretty open to the supernatural." 

"That's alright then." BEN stood up, "I should get going, I have to be somewhere soon. Turn your phone on."

I opened my phone and put it down on the bed, watching as BEN disappeared into the phone. My background once again turned from the picture of the basketball team to a picture of BEN and after staring at it for a moment I swear, I saw BEN blink.


End file.
